The Most Beautiful Curse
by uchihalemonade
Summary: [HIATUS] Byun Baekhyun, seorang idol multi-talenta yang mempunyai tanda aneh di lehernya. Tanda yang merupakan kutukan akibat kelalaian orang tuanya, tanda itu pula yang mengantarkannya pada takdir cinta sejatinya. "Baek, kau kutukan terindah yang pernah kubuat"-Park Chanyeol. BxB, Mature Content. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Ibu, Baekhyun pamit ya. Doakan anakmu ini ya, Bu" Ucapnya sambil mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat Ia rindukan, Byun Seohyun.

Baekhyun tinggal dengan ayahnya Byun Yunho semenjak sang ibu meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat dirinya masih kelas lima sekolah dasar. Ia tumbuh dari kalangan keluarga yang sederhana namun penuh cinta.

Hidup tanpa ibu sedari kecil membuat Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi mandiri. Setelah kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama Ia mengikuti audisi di salah satu agensi ternama, _SY Entertainment_. Ia lolos dan debut sebagai soloist setelah 4 tahun menjalani masa _trainee_.

_**Ttut.. Ttut.. Ttut..**_

_"Halo?"_

_"Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu di gedung utama agensi."_ Ucap suara diseberang telepon.

_"Siapa? Ayah?"_

_"Jika itu Tuan Yunho aku tidak perlu menelponmu. Cepat kemari. Dia bilang dia saudaramu. Kalau tidak salah Krystal namanya."_

_"Ah, baiklah. tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu aku manager-nim~"_ ucap Baekhyun dengan nada imutnya.

Sesampainya di gedung utama, mata _amethyst_-nya melirik ke berbagai arah mencari Kyuhyun sang manager. Tak disangka dari arah belakang seorang perempuan dengan atasan berwarna _tosca_ dan rok hitam selutut berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Oppa! Disini!" Teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Krystal? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sahut Baekhyun

"Aku sedang ikut audisi di sini, sudah satu jam yang lalu tepatnya. Omong-omong, aku rindu Oppa. Oppa pasti sibuk sekali." Manja Krystal sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aah begitu. Semoga lolos ya sepupuku. Kebetulan aku hari ini ada pemotretan di lantai tiga. Kau tadi juga audisi di lantai tiga kan?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut sepupu tersayangnya.

"Yap. Yasudah kalau Oppa sedang sibuk. Aku juga ingin makan siang. _See ya_ Baekhyuniee Oppa~" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanda berpisah.

_"See ya_, Krys." Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah sepupunya yang masih seperti anak-anak.

**_Satu jam sebelum Baekhyun tiba di gedung.._**

"Chan, aku sudah membuat portalnya di kamar mandi laki-laki. Nanti kau keluar lewat sana." Suara perempuan terdengar di kepala Sang Raja.

"Kerja bagus, Krys. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dirinya. Sudah dua puluh tahun aku menunggunya." Balas suara berat disana.

Mereka berkomunikasi lewat telepati. _Vampire_ memang mempunyai kemampuan luar bisa. Bahkan Krystal yang notabene perempuan dapat menyelinap kedalam semua tempat tanpa jejak, sekalipun itu kamar mandi lawan jenisnya. Krystal sudah lama menjadi tangan kanan Park Chanyeol, raja Tartaros yang menawan tetapi keras dalam memerintah.

Tartaros adalah sebuah wilayah di perut bumi yang berisi makhluk mitologi seperti _vampire_, _titan_, penyihir, dan makhluk mitologi menyeramkan lainnya. Tartaros dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang sudah tersohor kemampuannya di dunia bawah. Dialah Park Chanyeol. Seorang _vampire_ yang hebatnya dapat menggunakan semua mantra penyihir, yang merupakan titisan Dewa bawah tanah Hades.

Chanyeol keluar dari portal yang dibuat Krystal. Setelahnya portal itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol sudah mengganti jubah khas raja Tartaros-nya dengan kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam serta rambutnya yang tetap berwarna merah.

"Anak itu akan datang kemari satu jam lagi. Kau tunggu disini. Nanti dia akan berganti baju disini. Aku akan menemuinya di lantai dasar. Kau masih ingat bentuk tanda yang ada di lehernya kan? Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuat tanda." ucap Krystal.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaiman bisa aku lupa dengan tanda yang aku buat sendiri. Baiklah. Terimakasih. Atur Tartaros selama aku disini. Jangan lalai." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Perintah diterima, Paduka." Krystal membungkuk tanda hormatnya kepada Sang Raja. Berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

_**Satu jam kemudian..**_

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus diet lagi. Kyuhyun-ssi bilang pipiku mulai menggembul." Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia mengaca sebentar untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya kesal karena terlihat lebih berisi. Kemudian Ia masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang kosong untuk mengganti kostumnya.

Setelah mengganti kostumnya, Ia keluar dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut merahnya berada di depan wastafel. Baekhyun menatap kaca. Dirinya tak sengaja melihat leher orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Tatapannya terfokus pada tanda yang ada di leher pemuda di sebelahnya. Tanda yang sama dengan yang ada di lehernya. Mirip sekali dengan miliknya.

Lelaki itu mencuci tangannya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung. Reflek setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup Baekhyun menyentuh tanda yang ada di leher dalamnya tanpa melihat karena kostumnya yang bermodel _turtle neck_ menutupi lehernya. Tanda berbentuk tiga tanda koma seperti mata sharingan yang ada di serial anime kesukaannya.

_'Siapa lelaki itu?'_ Batinnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tanda di lehernya yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam, kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Nyala yang semakin terang saat dirinya berdekatan dengan lelaki berambut merah tadi.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menghilangkan rasa bingungnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar mandi untuk pemotretan.

_'Ah,__ apa aku terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di studio, Baekhyun bergegas ke layar. Setelah menunggu selama sepuluh menit, Ia kebingungan karena pengawas script pemotretan-nya belum nampak. Pemotretan tidak akan berjalan jika tidak ada pengawas _script_. Dirinya sudah mulai emosi.

Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut merah dengan kemeja dan celana _jeans_ hitam melangkah dengan terburu-buru dan segera mendudukkan diri di samping kamera.

"Maaf terlambat. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku yang akan menjadi pengawas _script_ pemotretan ini."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Emosi-nya lenyap seketika, terganti dengan keterkejutannya. Dirinya kembali terfokus dengan tanda yang ada di leher pengawas _script_-nya.

_'Dia.. Lelaki yang di kamar mandi tadi bukan? Sebenarnya siapa dia?'_

* * *

_Annyeong~_

Jadi, ini fanfic pertama akuuu

mohon dimaklumi sangat ya kalo nulisnya masih berantakan dan gajelas bangett

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyak sumber. Tartaros aku ambil dari mitologi Dewa Yunani. Sedangkan tanda yang ada di leher Baekhyun itu mirip tanda di lehernya Sasuke. Kalo masih gatau, sampul ff ini itu tanda di lehernya Baekhyun.

Review juseyooo, aku sangat butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian

SELAMAT MENIKMATIII, LUV U ALL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

**_Seoul, 08:00 AM_**

**_Kringg.. Kriinggg..._**

Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya dan meraba meja di samping kasurnya. Dalam hati dirinya mengutuk orang yang telah mengganggu istirahatnya. Ia sangat lelah karena semalam Ia _shooting_ hingga tengah malam dan mulai tidur pukul dua pagi.

_"Halo?"_ Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara ketus.

_"Cepat kemari, di gedung agensi. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."_ Balas suara diseberang telepon dengan nada serius.

_"__Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bahkan bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Kenapa harus bertatap muka dahulu?"_ Baekhyun masih dongkol karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu.

_"Ini bukan sekedar meeting biasa. Cepat. Jangan banyak alasan. Kutunggu kau di ruang pertemuan lantai pertama." _Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkan kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dirinya menggerutu di dalam hati.

Baekhyun kesal karena Kyuhyun sering sekali mengganggu tidurnya dan mengatakan ada hal penting sehingga Ia terburu-buru menemuinya yang ternyata hanya untuk menemani Kyuhyun memakan _ramyeon_.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Jangan lupakan masker, topi hitam, jaket _denim_, dan kacamata bulat _ala Harry Potter_ miliknya. Ia keluar dari _apartement_ secara diam-diam. Takut jika ada fans yang menguntit dirinya nanti.

Baekhyun pergi menuju ke agensi menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesampainya di gedung agensi, dirinya langsung menuju ke tempat yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun di telepon tadi.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan dan langsung mendudukkan diri. Ia melepas jaket, masker, serta topinya. Kacamatanya tetap Ia pakai agar penglihatannya makin jelas. Baekhyun mulai mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari? Sungguh aku ingin menendangmu karena telah mengganggu tidurku. Aku lelah sekali." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal sambil berusaha menahan kantuknya.

"Aku yakin kau akan terkejut, mungkin sedikit tidak terima dengan hal yang akan kukatakan nanti. Omong-omong, orang itu belum sampai disini. Lama sekali." Balas Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Siapa? Orang yang akan kau ajak untuk makan _ramyeon_ bersama hari ini?" Baekhyun masih kesal rupanya hingga mengungkit sikap Kyuhyun yang lalu.

"Kau ingin mencari ribut denganku disini?" Kyuhyun mulai emosi dengan sikap artisnya.

**_Cklek_**

Pintu terbuka seolah melerai perdebatan antara sang artis dan _manager_nya. _Amethyst _Baekhyun memandang dengan pandangan lurus ke arah orang yang berada di depan pintu.

_'Dia lagi? Ada urusan apa lagi?'_ Batin Baekhyun terheran.

"Selamat pagi. Maaf aku telat. Tadi ada kecelakaan di jalan sehingga perjalanan kemari menjadi terganggu." Kata lelaki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk" Ramah Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri didepan Baekhyun. Pandangan Baekhyun sedetik pun tak terlepas dari sosok tinggi yang duduk didepannya. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud sang _manager_ mengundang pria itu lagi. Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah. Langsung _to the point_ saja. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai _manager_mu. Aku akan melanjutkan usaha ibuku dan akan membuka usaha yang berpenghasilan lebih menjanjikan. Maaf, Baek. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah mengajukan permohonan ke agensi, dan orang yang sekarang duduk didepanmu lah yang akan menggantikan posisiku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang serius.

"APA-APAAN INI?! AKU BAHKAN BARU BERTEMU DIA DUA HARI YANG LALU! KYUHYUN-_SSI_, KEPALAMU TERBENTUR APA SAAT PERJALANAN KEMARI HAH?" Baekhyun sontak berdiri sambil mengepal tangannya di atas meja dan dengan ekspresi marah bercampur terkejut. Rasa herannya terhadap sosok lelaki didepannya menghilang, terganti dengan perasaan marah yang teramat sangat.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku ijin pamit dahulu. Ada tamu yang menunggu di rumah. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan aku akan selalu siap membalasnya. Terimakasih. Aku pamit dulu." Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa.

"HEI!! JANGAN PERGI DULU! KITA BERDUA MASIH ADA JANJI DAN BANYAK JADWAL MENUNGGU!!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun duduk sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Nafasnya memburu akibat emosi yang menggebu. Laki-laki didepannya hanya diam menunggu emosi Baekhyun mereda. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, aku emosi tadi. Aku kesal sekali dengan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Tidurku diganggu, dan sekarang dia malah mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Memangnya usaha apa yang dia jalankan? Dia pikir menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru semudah menendang bokongnya?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Anda tadi." Balas lelaki didepannya dengan nada datar.

"Ah, jangan berbicara dengan formal. Bersikap biasa saja denganku. Aku jadi tidak enak. Toh nanti kita juga akan bersama mau tidak mau. Omong-omong, kau Park Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun mencoba melembut. Ia berusaha memberikan kesan pertama yang baik bagi _manager_ baru nya.

"Iya, aku Park Chanyeol. Orang yang menjadi pengawas _script_ pemotretanmu dua hari yang lalu." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya ke Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Kenapa kau memilih menjadi managerku? Bukannya menjadi pengawas _script_ pemotretan mempunyai penghasilan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar? Kerjanya pun tidak membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak."

"Menjadi pengawas _script_ hanya pekerjaan sampinganku. Sehari-hari aku biasanya berkeliling Seoul lalu menemukan tempat atau benda unik dan aku memotretnya. Hal itu membuatku harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra. Walaupun menjadi pengawas _script_ mempunyai gaji yang cukup besar, tapi tidak setiap hari aku dipanggil untuk menjadi pengawas _script._ Terkadang, aku hanya dipanggil dua kali dalam sebulan. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap yang bisa mendukung hobiku." Ucap Chanyeol fasih.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Semoga kau betah bekerja sama denganku ya Chanyeol-_ssi_."

"Semoga saja. Uhm, bolehkah aku memintamu agar memanggilku seperti teman akrab? Kita seumuran."

"Oh, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin bertanya lagi. Maaf kali ini agak pribadi sifatnya. Kau mempunyai tanda yang sama denganku di leher. Apa itu tato? Tapi jika dilihat lebih lama lagi, tanda itu terlihat asli. Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat tanda itu semakin jelas.

"Tentu. Silahkan saja." Chanyeol membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang membentuk tiga tanda koma.

Baekhyun tidak tau, jika yang dapat melihat tanda itu hanyalah dia dan pengikut Chanyeol di Tartaros. Dengan kata lain, hanya orang terkutuk yang dapat melihatnya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menempatkan diri di samping Chanyeol. Perlahan Ia mulai mendekatkan jarinya yang lentik ke leher pria dengan rambut merah itu. Tetapi baru sedetik Ia menyentuh, Chanyeol mengeluarkan reaksi tidak terduga.

"ARGH!!"

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

"Permisi, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

Chanyeol berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

_'Apakah aku melakukan hal yang menyakitkan? Kukuku tidak panjang, kulit tanganku tidak kasar. Kenapa dia?__'_ Batin Baekhyun keheranan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol di kamar mandi berkeringat dengan nafas yang putus-putus akibat menahan sakit. Dirinya terheran karena tidak pernah merasa sakit saat disentuh oleh seseorang.

Saat Ia menyentuh ataupun disentuh orang yang dia kutuk tidak bereaksi apapun. Tapi berbeda dengan orang yang Ia kutuk kali ini. Badannya seakan disetrum listrik ribuan _volt_ dan ditusuk banyak jarum. Sakitnya memang hanya sekejap, tapi itu cukup membuat Chanyeol berteriak hingga orang diluar ruangan itu ikut mendengar padahal ruang pertemuan didesain sedemikian rupa agar kedap suara.

Baekhyun menyusul ke dalam kamar mandi dan hendak menyentuh Chanyeol tetapi teringat dengan kejadian tadi, buru-buru Ia menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?"

"Oh kau menyusul kemari. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit gigi tadi. Gigiku rasanya seperti disetrum. Terima kasih sudah menyusul kemari." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa. Yasudah pulang saja. Kau butuh obat dan istirahat."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku pamit dulu, Baek."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar bersama dan berpisah didepan kamar mandi. Baekhyun ke ruang pertemuan untuk mengambil jaket dan pernak-perniknya, sementara Chanyeol menuju ke tempat parkir mobilnya.

Didalam mobil Chanyeol masih terheran-heran dengan kejadian yang barusan Ia alami.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

_'Jika begini terus bagaimana caranya aku bisa berdekatan dengan manusia itu?'_

_'Aku harus ke Tartaros.'_

* * *

Author's note:

**_Annyeong~_**

Banyak drama dibalik pembuatan chapter 2 ini. Dari file ilang, gabisa dibuka, sampe listrik mati dan file nya ga ke _save_. Jadi aku sebagai author minta maaf ya karena ga maksimal buatnya. Ini ff ngebosenin bgt ya wkwk. Terima kasih~

**ENJOY! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Special Flashback)

.

.

.

**_25 tahun yang lalu..._**

"Cha.. Channh... Tolonghh.."

"Tidak ada ampunan bagimu. Setelah penyiksaan ini kau akan berada di Tartaros selamanya untuk menjalani penyiksaan abadi."

"Tolonghhh.."

Nafasnya berhenti berhembus. Badannya tergeletak bersimbah peluh. Hidupnya berakhir dengan cara yang sangat tragis. Ia mengikat jiwanya dengan penguasa Tartaros lalu mengingkari janji yang Ia buat sendiri.

"Sejak awal kau sudah menjadi manusia yang hina dengan mengikat jiwa denganku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Setelah apa yang kau inginkan tercapai, kau lupa dengan janjimu. Aku bukan sekedar lelucon untuk hama kecil sepertimu."

Chanyeol dengan jubah khas Tartaros nya tersenyum mengejek. Dirinya puas karena telah menghabisi orang yang berkhianat kepadanya. Ia bebas menyiksa mangsanya dengan cara apapun. Kali ini, dia menyiksa dengan mengirim penyakit ganas ke tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol menyiksa mangsanya dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari yang paling ringan seperti memberikan mimpi buruk terus-menerus hingga mereka menjadi gila, membuat mereka kehilangan keluarga, menjatuhkan usaha mereka, hingga tingkat yang paling berat yaitu langsung membunuh mereka tanpa penyiksaan awal terlebih dahulu.

Penyiksaan itu akan terus berlanjut hingga ajal menjemput mereka. Saat mereka selesai dengan penyiksaan di dunia, mereka akan ditempatkan di Tartaros dan mendapat penyiksaan lanjutan tanpa henti selamanya dan tentunya lebih kejam daripada di dunia. Hukuman paling ringan yang pernah ada adalah menjadi budak di Tartaros. Mereka yang menjadi budak akan diperintah, ditendang, dan diberlakukan semena-mena oleh majikan mereka. Majikan mereka kebanyakan berasal dari bangsa _vampire_ yang terkenal kejam tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol kembali ke Tartaros dan menduduki singgasananya yang terbuat dari emas murni. Didalam ruangannya terdapat banyak obor dengan api yang menyala-nyala disekelilingnya, seluruh ruangan diberi alas beludru berwarna merah yang semakin memberi kesan mewah dan gagah. Pintu setinggi lima meter yang terbuat dari kayu termahal di dunia dan dilapisi emas membuat ruangan itu semakin terlihat megah.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan jubah hitamnya sedang berjalan mendekat kearah tempat duduk sang raja. Setelah berjarak sekitar lima meter dari singgasana, lelaki itu melepas tudung jubahnya dan berjongkok sambil menunduk untuk memberi penghormatan kepada sang penguasa.

"Hormat paduka raja. Saya telah berhasil melaksanakan misi untuk mengirim wabah penyakit ke sebuah keluarga di Olympus."

"Bagus. Kuberi kau waktu istirahat. Gunakan semaumu. Tetapi jangan melanggar apa yang sudah kuperintahkan. Nanti saat kupanggil untuk misi selanjutnya kau harus siap."

"Baik paduka. Terimakasih."

"Yunho, terimakasih telah menjadi pengawal setiaku selama sepuluh abad lamanya. Aku bangga mempunyai pengawal sepertimu."

"Saya tidak pantas menerima pujian itu, Paduka. Paduka lebih berhak atas segalanya. Terimakasih sangat, Paduka."

"Pergilah menjelajah bumi sesuka hatimu. Aku sudah mempersilahkanmu."

"Baik paduka. Saya pamit dahulu. Terimakasih."

Yunho berdiri dan memakai tudung jubahnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan singgasana sang penguasa Tartaros. Ia adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Chanyeol menemukan _vampire_ itu saat sedang melakukan penyamaran di bumi untuk menyiksa mangsanya. Saat itu Yunho sedang berlatih pedang di halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kemampuan Yunho merekrut Yunho menjadi tangan kanannya dan diberi kamar khusus di kerajaan.

Setelah tiga abad menjadi pengawal setia Chanyeol, Yunho resmi diangkat menjadi panglima perang Tartaros berkat kehebatannya dalam bela diri serta penggunaan pedang juga strategi perangnya yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol juga menugasi Yunho untuk menyiksa orang-orang yang ada di bumi bila Chanyeol sedang sibuk atau sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang di bumi.

Beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol memberikan liburan untuk Yunho, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke bumi. Sekedar untuk melepas lelah karena selama ini dirinya di bumi hanya untuk melaksanakan perintah dari Chanyeol.

Yunho berada di sebuah daratan yang padat aktivitas dengan nama Seoul. Matahari sedang terik-teriknya namun tetap terasa sejuk karena sedang musim gugur. _Vampire_ mempunyai kemampuan untuk menahan diri dari terik matahari, tidak seperti _vampire_ dari cerita fiksi yang mengatakan bahwa _vampire_ memiliki _phobia_ terhadap sinar matahari.

Yunho masuk ke sebuah _coffee shop_. Aroma harum dari kopi langsung tercium kuat. Yunho memesan _americano_ dan mendudukkan diri di pojok kafe. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang perempuan dengan rambut diikat kuda mendudukkan diri di depan Yunho. Yunho terperangah dengan kecantikan wanita tersebut.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kesendirianmu. Tidak ada tempat lain yang kosong."

"Tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan, namaku Yunho. Siapa namamu?" Yunho menyapa wanita tersebut dengan cara yang kaku.

"Namaku Seohyun. Salam kenal." Seohyun tersenyum. Senyumannya manis sekali hingga atensi Yunho teralih sepenuhnya ke Seohyun.

"Boleh aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?" Ucap Yunho langsung _to the point_. Dirinya ingin sekali dekat dengan Seohyun. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Silahkan saja."

Mereka berdua larut dalam obrolan. Dengan cepatnya rasa suka telah tumbuh diantara mereka. Jangan pikir _vampire_ tidak punya perasaan hingga mereka tidak menyukai seseorang. Walaupun lebih dominan sikap bengisnya, tetapi _vampire_ tetap punya hati. Jika tidak punya hati, bagaimana bisa ada _vampire_ darah murni yang lahir dari ayah dan ibu yang sama-sama _vampire_?

Sebulan sudah Yunho berada di Seoul. Dengan mudahnya Ia berbaur dengan manusia. Hubungannya dengan Seohyun pun sudah berada di fase pacaran. Mereka berencana akan menikah secepatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, pernikahan mereka merupakan pernikahan terkutuk.

Yunho tidak mengetahui bahwa Seohyun merupakan bidadari yang berasal dari sebuah negeri di bulan Bernama Artemis. Begitupun Seohyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho merupakan _vampire_ dari negeri terkutuk bawah tanah, Tartaros. Seohyun sedang menyamar di bumi untuk berlibur, sama halnya dengan Yunho.

Artemis merupakan sebuah negeri di bulan yang berisi makhluk mitologi yang cantik nan rupawan seperti peri, bidadari, malaikat, dan lainnya. Hati para penduduknua pun lemah lembut seperti sutra. Artemis dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang paras cantiknya luar biasa. Karena hal itulah Artemis disebut negeri yang suci. Sangat berolak belakang dengan Tartaros.

Kedua raja dan ratu dari Tartaros dan Artemis telah membuat perjanjian bahwa penduduk mereka tidak akan berhubungan dalam hal apapun karena akibatnya fatal, mulai dari sifat yang bertolak belakang, hingga nantinya akan menimbulkan perang antar kedua negeri. Artemis mempunya kenangan buruk saat para penduduknya dihabisi oleh _titan_ dari Tartaros yang sedang kelaparan. Karena itulah perjanjian itu dibuat agar perdamaian tetap terjaga.

Yunho dan Seohyun menikah setelah kurang lebih dua bulan menjalani masa pacaran. Mereka menikah secara diam-diam di bumi tanpa memberi tahu penduduk Artemis maupun Tartaros. Hingga suatu saat, salah satu penyihir penduduk Tartaros yang sedang ke bumi melihat dan mengetahui pernikahan tersebut. Penyihir tersebut kembali ke Tartaros dan melaporkan hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dibuat murka oleh perbuatan Yunho. Yunho dipanggil ke Tartaros langsung oleh Chanyeol.

"BYUN YUNHO, APA KAU TAU KESALAHAN APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT?"

"Maaf paduka. Saya tidak mengerti apa yang paduka katakan."

"KAU TELAH MENIKAHI SEORANG BIDADARI DARI NEGERI ARTEMIS!!"

Yunho terkejut bukan main. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Seohyun seorang bidadari.

"Ss..Saya tidak tahu paduka."

"KUBERI KAU KESEMPATAN TIGA HARI UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN APAKAH KAU AKAN TERUS BERSAMA BIDADARI ITU DAN AKAN MENJALANI HUKUMAN ATAU TETAP BERSAMAKU DI TARTAROS. TURUNLAH KE BUMI. KAU AKAN KUASINGKAN SELAMA TIGA HARI DI BUMI UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN HAL INI MATANG-MATANG BERSAMA ISTRI BIDADARIMU ITU."

"Baik paduka. Maafkan saya paduka."

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya murka dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi sementara Yunho masih terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang bisa mengetahui apapun yang ada di dunia ini dengan mudah. Termasuk langsung bisa mengetahui orang mana yang dari bangsanya sendiri ataupun dari bangsa lain.

Sementara itu Seohyun juga telah dipanggil ke Artemis oleh ratunya. Sang ratu telah menerima surat pemberitahuan pelanggaran perjanjian dari Tartaros dan langsung memanggil Seohyun. Seohyun juga diberi waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkan hal ini matang-matang.

Tiga hari telah terlewati. Yunho dan Seohyun telah mencapai batas akhir yang dijanjikan raja dan ratu masing-masing. Keputusan yang mereka ambil sudah bulat. Yunho dan Seohyun memutuskan untuk tetap bersama. Ya, mereka tetap bersama. Memang benar apa kata pepatah bahwa cinta itu buta. Mereka tidak melihat resiko apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Yunho kembali ke Tartaros dan berkata kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia akan tetap bersama Seohyun apapun hukumamnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Byun. Aku sudah berkata akan ada konsekuensi yang harus kau terima."

"Saya siap menerima apapun itu, Paduka."

"Kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di bumi. Kau bukan lagi _vampi__re_ melainkan manusia biasa. Semua kemampuanmu akan diambil. Anakmu nantinya akan lahir dengan tanda kutukan dariku dan akan menjalani penyiksaan setelah berumur dua puluh tahun. Setelah kau mati, kau akan menjalani penyiksaan dan harus melalui beberapa tahapan jika ingin kembali menjadi _vampire_. Kali ini aku memberikan kesempatan kepadamu untuk menjadi vampire kembali setelah mati. Kau kubebaskan mulai sekarang. Silahkan nikmati hidupmu di bumi. Aku kecewa denganmu, Yunho."

"Maafkan saya paduka. Terimakasih atas semuanya paduka. Saya siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan saya jalani."

"Pergilah ke bumi sekarang. Selamat tinggal."

Yunho pamit meninggalkan Tartaros. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak rela panglima perang andalannya pergi dari Tartaros. Tapi apa boleh buat, cinta telah membutakan mereka. Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus rela melepas Yunho yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Seohyun juga turun ke bumi menyusul suaminya setelah mengatakan keputusannya kepada sang ratu. Seohyun menjadi manusia biasa, semua kekuatannya diambil.

Setelah empat tahun usia pernikahan Yunho dengan Seohyun, Seohyun hamil anak pertama mereka. Anak tak berdosa yang akan menerima kutukan akibat kesalahan kedua orang tuanya. Anak yang spesial dikarenakan orang tua mereka adalah _vamp__ire_ dan bidadari walaupun itu hanya masa lalu. Dialah anak yang kelak diberi nama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berarti kecintaan, kebahagiaan, dan kekuatan. Yunho dan Seohyun memberi nama tersebut agar kelak anak itu menjadi pribadi yang kuat, bahagia, dan penuh cinta dari orang di sekitarnya.

Sebelas tahun semenjak Baekhyun lahir telah berlalu. Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di kelas lima Sekolah Dasar tumbuh menjadi lelaki manis yang pintar dalam segala hal. Ia hobi bernyanyi dan menari sehingga di usianya yang masih muda, Ia dapat meraih banyak juara dari hobinya tersebut.

Suatu hari setelah Baekhyun menerima hasil kejuaraannya dalam lomba menyanyi, Ia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak sabar bagaimana nanti reaksi kedua orang tuanya saat mengetahui lagi-lagi Ia juara menyanyi. Sepanjang jalan dirinya tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Baekhyun terheran karena banyak orang yang ada di rumahnya. Baekhyun masuk dan bertanya kepada salah satu tetangganya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua disini? Dimana Ibu dan Ayah?"

Mereka hanya memandang Baekhyun tanpa menjawabnya. Mereka merasa iba dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang masih polos. Tiba-tiba Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan mata sembab dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Anakku sayang, Ibu sudah bahagia disana. Jangan bersedih ya. Kamu bisa bertemu ibu lagi suatu saat. Ibu pasti cantik sekali di sana. Ibu sudah menjadi bidadari di sana. Kamu hanya perlu berdoa agar Ibu baik-baik saja."

"Maksud Ayah apa? Dimana Ibu? Lihat, Baekhyun baru saja mendapat peringkat pertama dalam lomba menyanyi. Baekhyun ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira ini untuk kalian."

"Ibu ada di kamar, Nak. Ibu sudah meninggal."

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak. Segera Ia masuk ke kamar ibunya dan menangis sambil menggoyangkan badan ibunya, berharap agar sang ibu bangun meskipun nihil hasilnya. Sang ayah mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan tangisnya secara diam-diam. Membayangkan bagaimana hidup Baekhyun kedepannya. Pasti sulit.

Seohyun meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya pada saat dia akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan masakan sebagai cadangan bahan besok hari. Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit dan nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan karena mengalami benyak kehilangan darah dan jantungnya robek.

Malam harinya, Yunho tidur bersama Baekhyun dalam satu kamar. Yunho mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap sambil membisikkan kata-kata maaf kepada Baekhyun.

"Sayang, maafkan Ayah. Karena Ayah, kau jadi mengalami kehidupan yang berat setelah ini. Maafkan Ayah, karena Ayah kau harus mengalami kutukan yang seharusnya tidak kau terima. Jadilah pribadi yang kuat. Ayah dan Ibu menyayangimu sangat." Yunho terlelap akibat lelah luar biasa setelah mencium kening anak semata wayangnya.

Semenjak kematian ibunya, Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri dan kuat. Tidak merepotkan orang lain sebisa mungkin. Tidak meminta belas kasihan kepada siapapun. Ia tumbuh menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang. Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai kepribadian sekuat baja namun berhati lembut seperti sutra.

**_Tbc_**

* * *

**_Author's note:_**Haiiiii. Maaf ya kalo masih banyak kata yang ga pas ataupun _typo_. Mana ending tiap chapter gantung terus lagi. Sekarang kalian udah tau kan apa kesalahan yang orang tua Baekhyun perbuat sampe bikin Baekhyun dikutuk sama Chanyeol?

Semoga kalian suka ya sama cerita ini. Jangan lupa _streaming_ terus Obsession yaa eris

**_LUV U ALL!!! XOXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT

* * *

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju singgasana sang raja Tartaros. Para pengawal dan pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang berhenti sejenak dan membungkukkan badan untuk memberi penghormatan kepada penguasa Tartaros yang agung.

Pintu setinggi lima meter menuju singgasana otomatis terbuka ketika sang raja melewatinya. Dirinya mendudukkan diri di kursi kebesarannya. Empat orang pelayan datang dan menyuguhkan nampan dengan cawan berisi darah segar untuk pelepas dahaga sang raja serta berbagai macam daging dan wine untuk penyegar.

"Dimana Krystal?"

"Beliau sedang ada di kamarnya, Yang Mulia."

"Panggil dia kemari sekarang juga."

"Perintah diterima, Paduka."

"Kalian semua bisa meninggalkanku saat ini juga."

Para pelayan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Selanjutnya, Krystal datang dengan jubah hitamnya. Ia memberikan penghormatan kepada Chanyeol lalu melepas tudung jubahnya.

"Ada apa, Chan?" Krystal berucap dengan kalimat non-formal kepada Chanyeol.

Krystal merupakan teman sekaligus sepupu Chanyeol semenjak Chanyeol masih berusia muda. Krystal lah yang menemani Chanyeol mulai dari saat Chanyeol kesusahan memanah di usianya yang ke dua belas tahun hingga sekarang menjadi raja yang disegani seluruh penduduk Tartaros maupun luar Tartaros. Karena itulah Krystal bebas berbicara ke Chanyeol tanpa harus menggunakan bahasa yang formal layaknya raja dan pelayannya.

Tetapi, Krystal bukan orang yang tidak tahu tata krama. Walaupun dirinya dan Chanyeol merupakan saudara serta Krystal diberi kebebasan untuk tidak memberi penghormatan kepada Chanyeol, tapi Ia tahu kedudukan Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya sehingga Ia harus memberi penghormatan. Ia begini karena dibesarkan di lingkungan kerajaan. Idealis sekali.

"Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal tentang Baekhyun kepadamu." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, silahkan saja."

"Kemarin saat aku dan Baekhyun berkenalan di gedung agensi, dia mencoba menyentuhku. Anehnya aku merasakan sesuatu seperti terbakar dan tersetrum di tubuhku dengan kuat. Sangat sakit rasanya. Manusia yang sebelumnya ku siksa tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya."

"Aneh sekali. Lalu setelah itu kau dan dia tidak bersentuhan lagi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan padat.

"Akan kucoba mencari buku di perpustakaan, siapa tahu ada yang mengalami kejadian yang sama denganmu di masa lalu. Atau mungkin saat ayahmu memerintah Tartaros dulu, Ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama."

"Bukankah terlalu lama? Buku sejarah di perpustakaan kita tidak hanya satu rak."

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Ingin ke Thoth untuk bertemu dan bertanya langsung ke rajanya?"

"Ide bagus. Kau bisa ke perpustakaan untuk mencari informasi tambahan setelah pulang dari sana. Kita kesana sekarang."

Chanyeol menghilang secepat kilat disusul Krystal yang mengikutinya di belakang menuju Thoth.

Thoth merupakan sebuah negeri yang ada di langit. Penduduk Thoth terkenal dengan kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Mereka bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, melihat masa depan, menghilangkan ingatan, dan masih banyak lagi. Thoth dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang sangat-sangat cerdas dan bijaksana.

Chanyeol dan Krystal tiba di halaman depan istana Thoth. Para pengawal yang berjaga di depan istana membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Mereka tahu bahwa orang yang ada di depan mereka merupakan orang yang disegani dari negeri Tartaros. ditengah pintu masuk terdapat seseorang dengan rambut pirangnya mengenakan mahkota khas Thoth ikut menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Krystal.

"Selamat datang di Thoth Chanyeol-ssi, Krystal-ssi. Silahkan masuk kedalam."

"Terimakasih Minho-ssi." Jawab Krystal sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasihnya kepada Minho.

Tidak mengherankan kenapa sang raja tahu kedatangan Chanyeol di istananya. Ia dianugerahi kelebihan melihat masa depan dan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Mereka akrab karena dahulu orang tua mereka adalah sahabat. Jadi mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menyesuaikan diri. Minho juga tidak buruk untuk dijadikan rekan.

Chanyeol dan Krystal dibawa ke ruang pertemuan khusus para raja di dalam istana. Di dalam ruangan berlatar putih tersebut banyak sekali berlian di setiap barang yang ada membuat ruangan itu terlihat semakin megah. Disetiap pilar diukir kepala burung Ibis yang merupakan lambang ilmu pengetahuan, kecerdasan, dan hewan suci jelmaan dewa di Thoth.

Mereka dijamu dengan berbagai macam buah, daging, dan darah mahal yang terbuat dari darah singa yang telah disimpan selama tiga ratus tahun di tempat penyimpanan khusus. Chanyeol dan Krystal duduk bersebelahan. Minho menyuruh pengawalnya pergi agar Ia dan rekan lamanya bisa leluasa.

"Ada hal apa, Chanyeol?"

"Sebelumnya kami sangat berterimakasih, karena setiap kami kemari kau selalu memberi yang terbaik bagi kami." Ucap Chanyeol ramah.

"Tidak masalah. Kita teman lama."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi, aku mengalami peristiwa aneh yang baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupku. Kau tahu kan tugasku adalah menghukum dan menyiksa orang yang melakukan dosa? Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat bersama mereka. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Aku me-"

"Ah aku tahu. Kau kesakitan saat menyiksa seseorang padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakannya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Chanyeol keheranan.

"Kejadian ini sama seperti yang dulu." Minho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minho balik menatap Krystal yang sedari tadi fokus memperhatikan.

"Krystal-ssi, apa kau tahu kisah tentang putra dari raja Tartaros pertama?"

"Aku sedikit tahu. Seingatku, dulu aku pernah membaca bukunya di perpustakan. Aku membaca highlight-nya saat itu. Tentang penerus raja Tartaros pertama yang membantu tugas ayahnya untuk menyiksa manusia, tetapi ada satu orang yang membuat Ia kesakitan hingga tidak bisa menyiksa orang itu dengan cara apapun. Setelah itu entah bagaimana ceritanya, tetapi akhirnya si penerus raja itu berjodoh dengan orang yang dia siksa. Mungkin aku akan lanjutkan membacanya nanti."

"Kau tahu artinya kan, Chanyeol?" Tanya Minho serius.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain lelucon denganmu, Minho." Rahang Chanyeol mulai mengeras. Ia berusaha agar tidak meledakkan amarahnya di istana orang.

"Kau ingin percaya diriku atau tidak, itu urusanmu. Tapi tolong kau lihat dulu apakah ramalanku pernah ada yang meleset selama ini." Minho berusaha tetap membuat suasana tidak memanas.

"Sial. Lalu apakah ada alat atau mantra yang dapat kugunakan agar aku makin cepat menyelesaikan urusan dengannya? Aku ingin segera menyiksanya lalu membiarkan dia mati. Setelah itu aku tidak ada lagi urusan dengannya dan ikatan benang merah konyol semacamnya itu hilang." Chanyeol menatap Minho dalam-dalam. Tatapannya mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Minho yang ditatap tetap bersikap santai. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang mudah tersulut emosi dari dulu.

"Ah, keras kepala memang. Kalaupun kau membunuhnya di dunia ini, kalian akan tetap terikat di dunia sana. Setelah dia mati maka Ia akan ditaruh di Tartaros karena kau sudah menandainya di dunia. Kau tetap berjodoh dengan dia disana."

"Hentikan soal jodoh sialan itu, Minho! Aku tidak akan menikahi manusia hina sepertinya! Hanya darah murni yang bisa bersanding denganku! Segera berikan aku cara agar aku bisa menyentuhnya!" Urat di leher Chanyeol mengeras tanda Chanyeol benar-benar benci dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho.

"Akan kucari caranya terlebih dahulu. Sementara ini kau cukup menyiksanya dengan memberikan mimpi buruk untuknya. Krystal, kau bisa membaca dan mendalami buku itu lagi." Minho memang selalu bersikap bijak dan berkepala dingin sekalipun Chanyeol sudah ingin menebas lehernya saat ini.

"Baik, nanti akan kubaca. Terimakasih sarannya Minho-ssi." Jawab Krystal.

Krystal memang terkenal sebagai vampire perempuan dengan otak tajam. Bahkan kemampuan otaknya itu dikatakan hampir menyamai kepintaran raja dari Thoth, Minho. Tak heran jika Chanyeol menjadikan Krystal sebagai tangan kanannya disamping menjadi temannya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Tartaros. Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya diikuti dengan Krystal dan Minho.

Minho mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Krystal hingga ke halaman istana. Mereka berjabat tangan lalu berpamitan. Chanyeol dan Krystal menghilang dalam sekejap dengan teleportasi. Mereka berdua langsung sampai di ruang singgasana Chanyeol. Krystal segera keluar dan berkata kepada Chanyeol akan mencari buku yang dimaksud Minho tadi.

"Aku harus turun ke bumi untuk mulai menyiksanya. Ah sial, aku hanya bisa memberinya mimpi buruk." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dari singgasananya dan seketika jubah rajanya terganti dengan kemeja maroon serta celana jeans. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah tampak terlihat sangat rapi. Ia menghilang dalam sekejap menuju ke bumi.

Chanyeol muncul di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk '_manager_' seperti dirinya. Apartemen tersebut mempunyai satu kamar dengan kasur queen size, satu kamar mandi dengan shower yang bisa diatur suhu airnya, dapur dengan peralatan yang lengkap, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga yang didalamnya terdapat televisi LED berukuran 45 _inch_, serta satu ruang kerja dengan komputer dan meja kerja yang cukup besar.

Chanyeol menghipnotis pemilik apartemen agar Ia diberi satu kamar tanpa harus membayar. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak punya uang, bahkan Ia bisa membuat uang sebanyak yang Ia mau. Ia hanya tidak ingin buang-buang waktu.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di kasur. Ia ada acara dengan Baekhyun esok lusa. Hari ini Ia hanya ingin mengasingkan diri dari Tartaros, kadang Ia juga merasa lelah. Ia memikirkan ucapan Minho tadi. Ia tidak ingin percaya tapi jika dilihat lagi ramalan Minho tidak pernah meleset. Ia terheran kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadanya. Ia bertekad akan membunuh Baekhyun secepatnya untuk memutus ikatan itu. Sifat keras kepalanya lebih dominan.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol tidur di apartemennya. Ia menggunakan kaos hitam polos dengan bawahan celana _training_ hitam panjang. Ia bersiap tidur untuk memberikan Baekhyun mimpi buruk, memulai untuk menyiksanya.

Sudah pukul dua belas malam waktu Korea. Chanyeol harus segera tidur agar dapat memanifestasikan mimpinya ke mimpi Baekhyun. Dengan kata lain, mimpi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling terhubung. Memang Chanyeol yang mengendalikan, tetapi jika salah satu kesakitan maka yang lain ikut kesakitan walaupun Chanyeol tahan dengan rasa sakit.

Tanpa chanyeol sadari, diluar sedang purnama. Setiap purnama, para _vampire_ laki-laki akan mengalami masa _heat_. Masa _heat_ bisa juga disebut dengan masa 'birahi' atau kawin. Memang tidak semua _vampire_ mengalami _heat_ tiap bulan purnama. Seperti Chanyeol yang hanya mengalami _heat_ setiap lima purnama. Tergantung dari keturunan mereka. Sialnya, malam ini adalah saat dimana Chanyeol mengalami masa-masa 'panas' itu. _Heat_ tersebut akan bertahan hingga waktu tertentu. Waktu paling singkat yang pernah ada adalah tiga hari _heat_.

Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh. Dalam hitungan menit, Ia sudah masuk kedalam mimpi Baekhyun. Ia berencana akan membuat mimpi buruk dimana Baekhyun akan terlibat skandal narkoba dan Ia menjadi tersangkanya.

Saat Chanyeol ingin mentransfer mimpinya, tiba-tiba rasa panas mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Badannya penuh peluh. Keringat melewati matanya yang terpejam. Rasa panas itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dan parahnya rasa itu berpusat di satu titik diantara kedua paha dalamnya.

Jika Chanyeol membuka mata, maka Baekhyun juga ikut terbangun dan akan sulit untuk memasuki pikirannya. Akan tetapi jika Chanyeol tidak membuka matanya, Ia akan sangat tersiksa dengan heat ini.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka jika harus mengulang esok hari, masalahnya Ia dan Baekhyun akan sering tinggal bersama sehingga hal itu mempersulit dirinya karena mereka tidak bisa kontak fisik. Sebenarnya lebih mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk memberikan mimpi buruk melalui kontak fisik, tetapi kali ini 'mangsa'nya berbeda.

Biasanya, disaat Chanyeol sedang _heat_, Krystal akan memberikan ramuan khusus yang bisa meredakan rasa panas hingga _heat_nya selesai. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Chanyeol sedang berada di bumi dan Krystal masih fokus dengan buku bacaan yang disarankan Minho. Buku yang ada di Tartaros kebanyakan berbahasa Yunani kuno karena kebanyakan merupakan peninggalan dari leluhurnya, jadi Krystal harus menelaahnya terlebih dahulu sehingga sangat memungkinkan jika Ia lupa Chanyeol sekarang sedang mengalami _heat_.

Konsentrasi Chanyeol buyar. Ia kalah oleh rasa panas yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia masih dalam keadaan tidur, masih memasuki mimpi Baekhyun. Ia kehilangan akal sehat. Ia akan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai objek fantasinya. Mimpi yang seharusnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan mimpi panas. Mimpi yang akan membuatnya terbangun dengan cairan putih di celananya.

Chanyeol mulai membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah hotel. Hotel bintang lima dengan nuansa serba merah dan lampu remang. Ia seperti siluman malam ini. Ia dikuasai nafsu untuk bermain secara brutal, menghabisi Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur berukuran _king size_. Mengikat tangan Baekhyun ke atas kasur menggunakan _gesper_ Baekhyun yang telah Ia lepas secara paksa. Merobek kemeja yang Baekhyun gunakan secara kasar sehingga semua kancing baju Baekhyun terlepas.

Suara kedua mulut yang saling bertukar saliva memenuhi kamar. Mereka beradu merebutkan siapa yang bertahan paling lama meskipun sudah jelas jawabannya merupakan pria tinggi yang menindih pria 'cantik' dibawahnya.

Dua menit berlalu, hingga si mungil mendorong dada bidang orang yang menindihnya. Ia menarik nafas dengan putus-putus, kalah bertahan. Sementara pria tinggi di atasnya menyeringai kesetanan karena menang.

"Ini baru permulaan, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat tanda merah keunguan di seluruh tubuhnya hingga tidak ada satupun titik yang terlewat. Tidak ada kelembutan, hanya ada nafsu yang menggebu.

Sementara itu, pria mungil yang dibawah tampak kewalahan menghadapi pria diatasnya. Tetapi Ia tidak bisa menolak. Pesona pria diatasnya sangat memikat.

Chnayeol sampai di suatu titik diantara kedua paha dalam Baekhyun. Ia melucuti celana yang Baekhyun gunakan dan segera memainkan benda mungil didalamnya yang sudah menegang.

Chanyeol bermain kasar tanpa memberi jeda hingga Baekhyun tidak dapat bernafas dengan leluasa. Baekhyun tersiksa, tapi juga tidak dapat menolak.

Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun merasakan adanya rasa yang mendesak untuk keluar dari dalam sana. Baekhyun mengeluarkannya setelah beberapa saat. Cairan miliknya menyembur mengenai perutnya dan sebagian lagi di tangan Chanyeol.

Hanya selang beberapa detik Baekhyun bisa bernafas dengan normal, Chanyeol langsung menindih Baekhyun dan berniat langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun. Namun sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

**_Kriinggg.._**

Mata Chanyeol terbuka setelah mendengar suara dering teleponnya yang mengganggu. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi waktu setempat.

"Sial. Siapa yang mengirim pesan di pagi buta seperti ini? Aku tadi belum keluar, ck."

Ia membuka pesan di teleponnya yang ternyata dari Krystal. Chanyeol melupakan tindakannya didalam mimpi tadi. Ia tidak sadar bahwa nanti Ia akan bertemu Baekhyun dan mungkin mereka akan canggung satu sama lain akibat mimpi itu.

_'Aku sudah selesai membaca bukunya. Cara agar kau tidak kesakitan adalah dengan meminum campuran darah Baekhyun dan air suci dari Apollo. Aku sudah mendapatkan airnya, aku meminta raja disana tadi. Untuk darah Baekhyun, aku akan mendapatkannya. Nanti pukul tuju pagi aku akan datang ke apartemenmu. Kirimi aku alamatmu.'_

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Krystal. Ia membayangkan kedepannya tidak perlu repot menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Karena terlalu fokus dengan pesan yang dikirim Krystal, Ia lupa berkata kepada Krystal bahwa Ia sedang dalam masa _heat_. Sepertinya _heat_ kali ini akan Chanyeol lalui dengan sangat menyiksa tanpa ramuan dari Krystal.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju setelah mengirim lokasinya ke Krystal. Setelahnya Ia menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tamu dan menonton drama yang bertemakan _vampire_.

"Ah lucu sekali manusia bodoh ini. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Ingin menirukan kami tapi tidak tahu siapa kami."

Waktu berlalu hingga pukul tuju. Bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat sosok Krystal didepannya.

"Masuk."

Krystal masuk kedalam dan mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca lalu menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Segera minum. Aku hanya membawa sedikit kemari, sisanya aku simpan di Tartaros karena lebih aman. Cairan ini akan bertahan hingga satu minggu. Setelahnya kau harus meminum lagi cairan ini."

"Terimakasih, Krys. Tetapi bagaimana kau mendapatkan darah Baekhyun dengan mudah?"

"Aku saudaranya, jadi Ia percaya dengan apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku tinggal memintanya untuk meneteskan darahnya dalam botol dengan alasan penelitian. Dia tidak heran karena tahu aku kuliah di fakultas kadokteran dan langsung menurutiku."

"Dia bodoh sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol meminum habis cairan itu. Setelahnya Krystal pamit pulang dan Chanyeol berbegas ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya dengan pakaian yang sederhana namun sopan. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke gedung agensi. Sesampainya disana, Ia segera menuju ruangan dimana Baekhyun dan beberapa kru sudah berkumpul untuk _meeting_. Mereka merencanakan _tour_ konser Baekhyun dan segala macam yang berkaitan dengan konser itu.

Chanyeol yang lupa akan mimpi semalam bisa terfokus dengan _meeting_. Namun Baekhyun tidak. Ia merasa canggung dan malu walaupun itu hanya mimpi sehingga Ia agak menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah _meeting_ berakhir dan ruangan kosong, Chanyeol hendak keluar dari sana. Tetapi, sesuatu panas yang tadi malam Ia rasakan kembali lagi. _Heat_nya datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Sialan."

Nafasnya mulai terengah. Badannya mulai panas, kulitnya yang sebelumnya sudah pucat menjadi makin pucat. Keringat bercucuran padahal pendingin ruangan ada banyak didalam ruangan itu. Ia harus keluar secepatnya. Tapi apa daya, rasa panas di badannya sudah menyebar dengan sangat cepat.

Malangnya, Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu untuk mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sangat pucat dan berkeringat segera mendekati Chanyeol. Melupakan fakta bahwa sebelumnya Ia menjaga jarak dengannya karena malu.

"Phhergi. Jjha.. Jhangan mendekat, Baekhh."

"Kau gila? Badanmu pucat seperti ini dan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Chanyeol merasakan getaran ditubuhnya seiring dengan Baekhyun yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak kelepasan 'menyerang' Baekhyun di ruang _meeting_.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya dan ingin melampiaskannya ke Baekhyun. Ia mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan membalikkannya ke kursi tempat Ia duduk hingga posisi Baekhyun duduk di kursi dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya di atas.

Chanyeol terus mendekat hingga tersisa sedikit jarak antara Ia dan Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh nafsu sedangkan Baekhyun dibawahnya ketakutan dan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol walaupun itu sia-sia.

"Chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup sambil terus memundurkan kepala.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak, tetapi Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya didalam ruangan ini. Ia hanya berharap dewi keberuntungan ada di pihaknya. Hingga akhirnya, seseorang membuka pintu. Ia lega karena merasa keinginannya dikabulkan.

**_Cklek_**

"Hai, Baek! Oh, kebetulan ada Chanyeol juga. Maaf mengganggu. Tapi apakah boleh aku meminjam Chanyeol sebentar, Baek?"

Krystal menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari insiden yang akan menimpanya. Chanyeol memisahkan diri dengan Baekhyun dan segera ditarik oleh Krystal.

"Oh, anu.. boleh saja, Krys."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Baek."

Krystal membawa Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar mandi. Ia menengok kesana kemari agar tidak ada yang melihat bahwa Ia masuk kamar mandi laki-laki. Ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

Sedangkan Baekhyun didalam ruangan mematung. Lagi-lagi Ia keheranan karena sikap Chanyeol. Ia juga heran kenapa Krystal bisa kenal dengan Chanyeol.

Krystal mendorong Chanyeol ke wastafel. Ia segera menyodorkan cairan berwarna hijau yang ada di botol ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera meneguknya tanpa sisa. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, kedaan Chanyeol mulai membaik.

"Kau bodoh, Park?! Bisa-bisanya kau menyerang Baekhyun di gedung agensi dan tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sedang _heat_!?? Untungnya aku teringat, jika tidak Baekhyun mungkin sudah robek karenamu." Krystal meluapkan emosinya ke pria didepannya.

"Aku lupa."

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau menjadi bodoh akhir-akhir ini karena ramalan Minho. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanya menghapus ingatan Baekhyun. Cepat."

Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengucap terimakasih kepada Krystal. Ia kembali ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun masih terduduk keheranan disana.

Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan diri ke Baekhyun dan fokus menatap mata _amethyst_ Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling tatap, seakan-akan Chanyeol mengunci tatapan Baekhyun agar tidak beralih. Lensa Chanyeol mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ia menatap lekat Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu melepas tatapan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Chanyeol berbalik badan, hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tetapi suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa matamu berubah menjadi merah? Dan kenapa tadi.. uhm.. tadi kau dekat sekali seolah ingin menciumku?"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Ia terkejut karena Baekhyun masih ingat dengan kejadian tadi. Mantra penghilang ingatan yang Ia gunakan tidak berpengaruh ke Baekhyun. Ini terjadi pertama kalinya selama Ia hidup.

_'Ingatannya tidak hilang? Sihirku tidak berpengaruh?'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mataku sakit. Tadi aku hanya melihatmu dari dekat karena ada serangga di wajahmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar ruangan begitu saja.

Di sepanjang koridor gedung, Ia mengabaikan orang yang menyapanya karena terpaku pada kejadian aneh yang barusan Ia alami.

_'Apa lagi kali ini?'__'Sialan. Bocah itu membawa petaka untukku.'__'Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?'_

**_Tbc_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Haiii~

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin selamat natal buat yang merayakan\\*•/

Pertama, aku mau bilang maaf kalau lama nggak update karena tiba-tiba ada banyak tugas numpuk jadi aku harus bagi waktu buat bikin ff.

Kedua, aku mau minta maaf (lagi) kalau masih banyak banget kesalahan penulisan di ff ku. Maaf, juga kalo adegan 'itu' nya kecepetan karena aku belum professional bikinnya. Aku juga mikir, karena itu dilakuin di mimpi jadi aku buat adegannya berlalu cepat.

ketiga, aku baru tahu kalo Tartaros ada di BUSTED season 2*huaaa*. Seneng bangett rasanya. Aku gaada niat niruin latar Tartaros di cerita ini sama di BUSTED ya, cerita ini bener-bener murni hasil pemikiranku.

Sekian basa-basi dari akuuu. Jangan lupa tetep dukung EXO terus yaa

**_RnR _**_**please!!!**_**_XOXO_**


End file.
